bikinirangerscelebrityfandomcom-20200214-history
Pterazord
The Pterazord is the sentient personal Zord of the Ptera Williams. It possesses the spirit of the Pterodactyl that was given the gold Energem 65 million years ago, just before Sledgehammer's ship electro-net was disabled when his ship was bombed and the meteors therein caused the dinosaur extinction. Overview History The Pterazord fell under the control of Ptera Rotten. Due to not possessing the Gold Energem, the Energem's rightful owner whom he had imprisoned within herself 800 years previously. However, August Ames's resistance meant that Ptera Rotten could only power up the Zord for short periods of time, insufficient to destroy the Dino Fusion Rangers. After escaping from and morphing using the Gold Energem, August Ames restored the Pterazord to its natural form and employed it in battle from that point forward. Formations Raider Electra Voltzord The Raider Electra Voltzord is the Pterazord's Megazord form. Allowing the Pterazord to fight in a humanoid shape, it can also be armed with other Zords in a similar manner to the Zyuden Pride Nitrozord. The Raider Electra Voltzord is very sleek compared to the Zyuden Pride Nitrozord, making it a good deal faster and able to deal out a lot of damage in a hurry with its arm blades. However, the Megazord's lithe frame means it cannot take a lot of damage. One of its finishers is the Ptera Lightning Blitz, where the Megazord fires a stream of lightning bolts from the Pterazord's mouth. Zyuden Electra Voltzord The Zyuden Electra Voltzord is the combination of the Tyrannozord, Stegozord, Tricerazord, and the Pterazord. The majority the Zyuden Electra Voltzord is formed back into the Pterazord and placed on the Zyuden Pride Nitrozord's back, except the head, where it replaces the Megazord's standard helmet. With the wings of the Pterazord, the Zyuden Pride Nitrozord is now able to take its battles to the skies. The Rangers could also employ it for other tasks. Special attacks - Stego Slash, Flamethrower and Tricerazord Power Drill. Finish attack - Stego Saber, Lightning Charge - Final Strike. Arizona Electra Voltzord The Arizona Electra Voltzord is the combination of the Parazord, Raptorzord, and the Pterazord Its finishing attack is the Fireball Finish, where it uses energy from the three Zords which is shot from the Parazord's cannon Raider Pachy Voltzord The Raider Pachy Voltzord: Pachy Formation combination of the Pterazord and Pachyzord. It uses the Ptera Lightning Blitz, shooting the opponent with a blast of lightning from the Pterazord's mouth, before hitting the opponent in the face with the Pachyzord's Wrecking Ball. Radier Ankylo Voltzord The Radier Ankylo Voltzord combination of the Pterazord and Ankylozord. In this form, the Megazord gains the Ankylozord as a hammer arm, which allows it to execute the Ankylozord Hammer Punch, spinning fast and hitting the oponent with the hammer. Appearances: DF Episode 24 Raider Para Voltzord The Raider Para Voltzord is the combination of the Pterazord and Parazord. In this form, the Raider Electra Voltzord gains the Parazord as a blaster arm. Its finisher is the Ptera Lightning Blitz. Appearances: DF Episode 30 Raider Tricera Voltzord The Raider Tricera Voltzord is the combination of the Pterazord and Tricerazord. In this form, the Megazord gains the Tricerazord as a drill arm. It's finisher is the Power Drill Final Strike. Appearances: DF Episode 35 Notes *Despite the Ptera Charger being labeled with "Pteranodon" in the toy line, the Zord is dubbed a Pterodactyl in the show proper. **The word Pterodactyl is clearly seen when the Pterazord receives its charger from Ptera Rotten. *The Raider Electra Voltzord is similar to the PredaNitro from Bikini Rangers Wild Thunder in that both first appeared "evil" then became good. See Also *Zyudenryu Pteragordon - Super Sentai counterpart in Kyoryuger. *Ptera Zord - Power Rangers counterpart in Dino Charge. Category:Dino Fusion Series Category:Zords Category:One-Piece Megazords Category:6th Ranger Zord Category:Gold Ranger Zords